sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Senator of the Union
A Senator of the Caspian Democratic Union is an elected representative of a Union world's commonwealth region, invested to create and maintain laws and regulations for the Union's best interests. There are twelve Senators, supplemented in the Assembly by nearly forty Delegates. Senators and Delegates are on equal ground in electoral and lawmaking terms, but the Senators would form an inner Cabinet to advise the Presav in a much more direct capacity. Typically, a Senator would involve him/herself in aspects privy to their region's interests. While so many sources of input often made the coordination of Cabinet meetings vexing, it often resulted in effective, well-rounded results that all the worlds of the Union could accept. A Senator would also represent his/her region or world in their travels, acting as ad-hoc ambassadors. Official diplomatic tasks, such as emissaries to foreign governments or the Galactic Senate would be undertaken by bonafide Ambassadors of the Department of Diplomatic & Foreign Affairs. Certainly, a Senator could often be seen visiting one of the embassies located on "Embassy Row" in Plaxton. Senators meet in the Hall of Hours in the East End of Plaxton. They usually keep a staff of perhaps a dozen beings, chief among them an Aide, a translator (typically a droid, but some had organics), and a Praetor. While not officially mandated, most Senators would request a Praetor from their home city or region, and more often than not, this request would be fulfilled. Historic Senators * Riche T Beilayrn — a Commenoran by ancestry, but a Caspian by birth, he was endorsed by Doctor Trissard and tapped personally by Admiral Roj to be the voice, or Provost, of the first Assembly. While not gifted with the eloquency of more notable statesmen, he was nonetheless fair and forthright, and to Roj, best embodied the pioneer spirit that lay at the heart of Caspia. * Magsaret Kaeta — the famous, elegant singer and songwright of the Meditersari, who passionately sought the best interests of the Sarian people when Admiral Roj arrived in 4 ABY. Without care for politics, she led with her heart, and invigorated the Sarian people to become involved in this cohesive movement. She would have been the obvious first choice for Provost, but the mere suggestion of her as such soured the Casohavi, and Roj had to explain to her later his choice of Beilayrn was a matter of compromise. She eventually did become Provost, holding the post from 6 ABY to the tumult of 8 ABY. * Leidan Adamov * Genosha Enebi — although he was one of the inspirations for the Assembly, he was the final Senator to accept nomination. Deeply spiritual, he was exceptionally cautious about how the Assembly would affect Sarians, especially since the seldom-rational Casohavi enjoyed greater numerical representation than the stable Janhovi, or the truly wise Eireasari. With concessions made – the creation of the weighted system – he accepted his place in the Assembly and served with distinction for several years. * Patriv Seydon — first Senator from Caspar's Strona region. The long-standing and influential Seydon family of Anchorron did much to shape the industrial and commercial structure of Caspia, regardless of its relatively small scale in the galactic community. * Orton Trissard Category:Caspian Entities & Terminology Category:Titles